


A Possible Future

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes you can't help but think of all the possibilities life has in store for you.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	A Possible Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #29 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Paternal /pəˈtɜr nl/  
> Adjective  
> characteristic of or befitting a father; fatherly

Every time G’raha visits the Doman Enclave with you, it is inevitable that G’raha gets dragged away by the younger children. The children of the enclave absolutely adore G’raha. He was a much better teacher compared to you, and his patience with them was admirable. Even Miss Minazuki, the main teacher there, was absolutely enamored with the amount of knowledge G’raha held. 

Even after the lessons where G’raha would impart his knowledge of the world to them, the kids would always end up asking even more questions about whatever it was he was just telling them about. You would peek into the classroom every now and then with Miss Minazuki and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“The children do love his lessons, I believe they enjoy it even more since the two of you have gone on so many expeditions and adventures together.” 

“I’m glad he gets along so well with the children,” you smiled and laughed, “I think he gets along with them better than I do.”

“Now, now, don’t say that. The children love your stories, and they appreciate how genuine you are when you’re teaching them.”

You smiled as G’raha continued to explain everything in detail even after the lessons were over and you softly mumbled, “Maybe I’ll go make us some lunch.”

“Would you like some assistance?” Miss Minazuki asked. You shook your head fondly and chuckled, “I got this handled.”

***

As you came back with a small basket filled to the brim with some onigiri, you see that G’raha and the children were all seated in a circle. You weren’t too sure what they were talking about, but you could see that all the children and even Miss Minazuki were intently listening to him. As you approached with the basket, you faintly picked up the conversation, and you faintly heard mention of your name and your achievements. 

“Are you guys talking about me since I went away?” you teased. G’raha’s ears and tail perked up alertly due to being startled by your presence and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Whoopsies?”

“It’s fine,” you laughed as you walked up to him. G’raha scooted over for you to sit down next to him and you announced, “I made us some lunch since you guys were so invested in your discussion earlier.”

“Lunch made by Miss [Name]!?”

“Wow!”

“Onigiris?! They smell great!”

“They  _ look _ great too!”

By the time they finished eating and cleaning up, it was more or less time for you to go back. While the Domans were very welcoming and even offered to set up a room for you, both of you could easily just teleport back to the inn at Kugane you were previously staying at. 

Upon teleporting back to Kugane and reaching the safety and privacy of your inn, you sat down on the cool tatami mats and softly mumbled, “You were great with the kids today, Raha.”

His ears perked up and wiggled adorably. There was a bright smile on his face and he asked, “You think so?”

“I do, I think you’d be great with kids overall, not just teaching them.”

“Hmm, I am not sure where you found the faith in me to handle children,” G’raha laughed and you teased, “Well you are several hundreds years old, and you practically raised Lyna.”

G’raha joined you on the tatami mats and laid down on his back while using you as a lap pillow. You fondly shook your head at the content smile on his face as he shifted slightly to find a comfortable position. Your hands naturally went to play with his hair and occasionally scratch the back of his ears.

“Well, in that case…” G’raha’s voice trailed off as his eyes closed. He softly hummed for a few seconds before he slowly opened his eyes and reached up to grab your hand and intertwine his hand with yours. “I think both of us would be good with kids.”

“Me?”

“They love you, the Doman children.”

“They do, I can tell from how they always hug me so tightly before we leave,” you laughed and gently played with his fingers and he softly whispered, “Don’t you think we could be good parents?”

“Wha-”

You stopped playing with his fingers and your eyes widened in surprise. You didn’t expect him to respond with such a comment. When you met his gaze, he smiled and softly held onto your hand again, “It’s not as though it will happen any time soon. However, I do believe if the day ever comes, both of us would be great with our children.”

“You… Where do  _ you _ have the faith to say this?” you laughed. You can’t fight back the embarrassment that’s crept up on your face and he smiled, “I just do. But for now, I believe I would like to keep all of your love and attention for myself, my dear.”

“Of course you would,” you giggled. G’raha let go of your hand to gently reach up and cup your face. There are no words to be spoken between the two of you, but you know exactly what he means when you see the loving gaze in his eyes. It may be a distant future, a possibility that may or may not happen, but if it ever did happen, you knew that the two of you would be okay.


End file.
